Summary of Work: Studies of farmers suggest cancer risks associated with agricultural exposures. Spouses and children of farmers are also exposed to potential hazards through work on the farm or indirectly through pesticide drift or chemicals tracked into the home. Experimental studies and human studies of acute or high-dose exposures suggest that neurologic, reproductive, renal, and other effects may occur as a result of chronic exposure to pesticides. We are examining a variety of health endpoints in licensed pesticide applicators, spouses and children from NC and IA. Almost 80% of eligible applicators (60,000) have enrolled in the study by completing a brief questionnaire; at current rates, we will have enrolled 70% of spouses (30,000) by the end of the year. Spouses enroll by completing a mail questionnaire on exposures and health or by completing a brief telephone interview. We studied 3 random samples of applicators to assess the impact of nonresponse; specific outcomes of interest included spontaneous abortion, age at menopause, and neurologic symptoms. We have also enrolled a supplemental cohort of 1000 African American current and former farm workers to enhance our ability to address exposure and/or health difference in minority farmers. Assembly of the cohort is nearly complete, and efforts are focused on retrieving missing data. We are currently exploring the role of farm practices and pesticide exposures in several health outcomes including eye disorders (e.g. macular degeneration) and visual deficits, menstrual cycles, infertility, spontaneous abortion, and age at menopause. We are also evaluating potential differences between African American and other licensed applicators and developing follow-up questionnaires for years 6- 10.